Condenados
by Paladium
Summary: Harry ha sido secuestrado, y en el intento de Snape y Black por rescatarlo, quedan prisioneros. Cinco días que les cambiaron la vida.


**Condenados**

**Día uno:**

Dumbledore les había reunido allí a los dos, pero ninguno quería estar allí. Uno sabía el motivo, el otro no entendía el porqué de esa situación incómoda, pero se alarmaría cuando se enterara de la verdad.

- Sentaos, por favor.- pidió el anciano, acercándoles un cuenco de dulces para que cogieran. Ninguno de los dos quiso probar otro caramelo de limón, o quizás algo peor.- Sirius, como padrino de Harry debes saber que éste se encuentra desaparecido.

- ¡¿Qué?- Sirius se levantó de su asiento y puso las manos en el escritorio de Dumbledore con tanta fuerza que el cuenco de caramelos tembló un poco. Se inclinó sobre Dumbledore, con actitud desafiante y preguntó.- ¿Desaparecido? ¿Quién-?- dejó la pregunta a medias y se giró al hombre de su izquierda, con el dedo índice levantado acusatoriamente.- ¡Tú! Maldito mortífago, yo sabía que eras un espía…

- Severus no ha hecho nada, Sirius, así que por favor, siéntate.- dijo Dumbledore, levantándose a su vez. Snape frunció los labios en una delgada línea pero no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a Black con un marcado gesto de aversión.- Fue un ataque de vampiros, a plena luz del día.

- ¿Vampiros? Pensé que eran neutrales.- protestó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, pensativo, y contestó:

- Parecen haber hecho alguna especie de pacto con Voldemort.- Sirius soltó una exclamación y volvió a levantarse, señalando de nuevo a Snape:

- ¡Y tú lo sabías y no has dicho nada!- acusó. Snape suspiró, armándose de paciencia, y Dumbledore volvió a calmar a Sirius.

- Ya te he dicho que él no tiene nada que ver. De cualquier forma, Severus sabe adónde se han llevado a Harry y me gustaría que fuerais los dos a rescatarlo.- Sirius miró extrañado a Dumbledore, y éste explicó.- No sería correcto y educado por mi parte ir yo mismo a por Harry, y lo último que necesitamos es a los vampiros en nuestra contra.

- Entonces iremos. Supongo que podré aguantar a Snape hasta que rescatemos a Harry.- los dos compartieron una mirada de odio puro.

- Muy bien, si no tenéis ninguna duda, marchad cuanto antes.- Snape se levantó con fuerza, miró una única vez al anciano con resentimiento y susurró:

- No es necesario formular una pregunta que tiene una respuesta evidente.

Salió de la habitación y Sirius le miró extrañado antes de despedirse apropiadamente del Director y salir andando rápido detrás de Snape, ya convertido en perro.

Le alcanzó cuando salía por la puerta del castillo y caminó a su lado con su cabeza perruna bien alzada, sin querer hacerle sentir que en algún momento había estado por encima de él.

Cuando se alejaron de ojos ajenos, ya en la vereda que conducía a Hogsmeade, Sirius volvió a transformarse en humano y preguntó:

- ¿Adónde vamos?- esperaba una indicación por parte de Snape, que le agarró desinteresadamente por la pechera de su túnica raída. Al segundo siguiente estaban en un bosque tan tupido que, a pesar de ser mediodía casi, apenas había luz.

Las ramas tapaban el cielo, haciendo que el suelo estuviera lleno de plantas mustias y raíces desnudas de los enormes árboles. Caminaron codo con codo durante un rato, Sirius guiado en todo momento por Snape.

- ¿Sabes que estás yendo directamente a tu muerte, Black?- Sirius no se amedrentó, pero su mano cogió su varita discretamente, pensando que Snape le iba a atacar.

- ¿Piensas matarme?

- No, yo no. Los vampiros sí.- Snape le miró durante un segundo, antes de volver a mirar al frente.- Una vida por otra, ésa es su filosofía.

- Pensé que íbamos a negociar.- cuestionó Sirius. Saltó una raíz y volvió a mirar el perfil de Snape.

- De hecho, yo voy a negociar. Tú eres lo que vengo a ofrecer a cambio de Potter.- volvió a mirarle de perfil y Sirius palideció un poco. Pensaba venderle.

- No creo que ésa fuera la idea de Dumbledore.

Snape no contestó y continuaron andando en silencio. Sirius pronto constató que el motivo de su largo camino eran todas aquellas barreras que los vampiros debían de haber puesto para que no usaran magia en esa zona, lo que incluía la desaparición.

Caía la tarde cuando consiguieron salir del bosque. Terminaba abruptamente en un claro enorme, en el que se alzaba un castillo enorme. Todas las ventanas,- se fijó Sirius.- estaban tapadas por cortinas tupidas rojas, que parecían ser de seda.

En la entrada había dos hombres altos y fornidos, más parecidos a armarios andantes que otra cosa. Abrieron los portones de la edificación para ellos, pero gruñeron al verles pasar, enseñando los colmillos afilados.

La habitación era inmensa y alargada, con dos largas mesas en las que se sentarían los vampiros a comer lo que comiesen. Al final de la estancia había un trono de acero ornamentado con todo lujo de detalles, sobre el que se sentaba un hombre.

Al principio a Sirius se le hizo reconocer al vampiro, pero a medida que se acercaron, comenzó a verle realmente. Era rubio, de cuerpo atlético y extremadamente guapo; había tal perfección en él que a Sirius le causó repulsión.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, Severus.- sonrió el extraño. Sirius miró a Snape y luego al extraño, hasta que éste se giró hacia él, diciendo.- Bienvenido tú también, mago.- volvió a girarse a Snape.- ¿Qué quieres?

- A Harry Potter.- el extraño terminó por levantarse de su asiento, acercarse al compañero de Sirius y mirarle fijamente, desde muy cerca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Motivos personales, Lodge.- siseó Snape.- Mira lo que tengo y decide.

- Como quieras.- Sirius le miró con sorpresa. Por un momento, había pensado que estaba bromeando con ese sentido del humor tan raro, cuando no inexistente, que tenía. Pero decía la verdad. Lodge se acercó hasta él y le miró fijamente, antes de acercar su rostro hasta el cuello de Sirius. Sus músculos se tensaron, pensando que le mordería, pero sólo aspiró su aroma, como una especie de pervertido sexual.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Snape con calma. La mano de éste se posó en el hombro del hombre rubio, apartándolo de Sirius. Lodge volvió a mirarle una última vez antes de sonreírle, enseñando los colmillos afilados.

- Es insuficiente. Tú y él por el chico.- ofreció. Snape le miró con odio en la mirada, de forma muy similar a la que miraba a Sirius y dijo:

- Bien. Prométeme que llegará sano y salvo a Hogwarts.- Lodge se mostró ilusionado, aunque no lo mostró, pero Sirius pudo sentir su excitación. Alzó la mano y Snape juntó la suya con la del vampiro:

- Lo prometo.- una lengua de fuego unió por un instante las manos, como si se tratara de un Juramento Inquebrantable, y aunque Sirius se sorprendió, ninguno de los otros dos se mostró asombrado.- Os acompañaré hasta vuestra nueva celda.

Sirius quiso protestar y rezongar y golpear, pero la firme mano de Snape ya estaba presionando su muñeca, obligándole a continuar. Llegaron a las mazmorras, húmedas y frías, a pesar de que la primavera ya había entrado, y finalmente, se encontraron frente a la celda de Harry, que les miraba con miedo.

Lodge abrió la celda e hizo un gesto para que Harry saliera de allí. En seguida el muchacho obedeció, mirando de hito en hito a su padrino. Sirius le sonrió, y en ese momento, Snape tironeó de él para que se metiera en la jaula.

Las puertas de metal se cerraron cuando Snape estuvo dentro, y Lodge sonrió triunfal. Harry se aferró a los barrotes de hierro, preguntando:

- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? ¿Por qué…?- Sirius cortó las posibles preguntas de Harry, acariciándole la cara paternalmente:

- Tranquilo, Harry. No te preocupes por mí.

Lodge decidió en ese momento llevarse a Harry de allí. Le tomó de los brazos y le levantó, llevándoselo como si fuera un simple objeto. Después de ver entre los barrotes a Harry hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba, Sirius se giró y enfrentó su nueva realidad.

Había dos camastros, uno encima del otro, como si se tratara de una litera. Una gotera en una esquina, un pequeño lavabo y ahí terminaba todo. Se parecía tanto a Azkaban que sacó un escalofrío de Sirius.

Lo peor de todo era que Snape ya había escogido su cama: precisamente la de abajo. Sirius le miró con odio un momento, antes de apoyarse en el borde de su camastro e impulsarse para alcanzar el suyo. Se tumbó pesadamente, todavía demasiado confuso, y se consoló a sí mismo pensando que 'lo había hecho por Harry'.

- Eres un hijo de mala bladger, Snivellus.- soltó a media voz. Snape se limitó a gruñir amenazadoramente, pero no trató de contradecirlo.

No volvieron a hablar ese día, pero al siguiente Sirius constató que Snape estaba un poco más pálido. De hecho, sus labios estaban amoratados.

No quiso, de verdad que no, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero después de comer su gran ración de comida, Sirius volvió a hablar:

- ¿De qué conoces a Lodge?- realmente sentía esa curiosidad. Teniendo en cuenta que iba a morir allí, pasto de los vampiros, no se sentía con ganas de perder la cordura que le quedada contando el tiempo.

- Olvídame, Black.- gruñó Snape. Tumbado desde su camastro, Sirius decidió pasar por alto aquella oportunidad de pelear y le miró. Luego, volvió a insistir:

- ¿De qué conoces a Lodge?- esperó pero Snape no contestó.- ¿Quién es?

- El jefe de este clan de vampiros.- soltó finalmente con desgana el profesor. Luego, apostilló.- Eso deberías saberlo incluso tú.

- Vete a la mierda.- Sirus hizo un gesto como si pensara y luego continuó.- De hecho, tú pegas muy bien en este ambiente.

Lodge decidió en ese momento bajar a las mazmorras. Sirius en seguida se puso en guardia, saltando ágilmente desde su litera. Snape, sin embargo, se sentó con simpleza en la cama.

- Hola, mago.- saludó con educación, entrando. Sirius le miró con desconfianza; no dejaba de parecerle algo extraño el muchacho que no aparentaba más de veinte años.- Hola, Sev.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a la litera. Snape no se movió, pero Sirius le rodeó, intentando mantener la distancia de seguridad. Por un momento, pensó que Snivellus era tonto o un suicida, pero luego se acordó de que Lodge y él eran los mejores amigos del mundo. El vampiro se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

- ¿No dices nada? Bueno, entonces hablaré yo. Le he informado a ese Señor Tenebroso que rompíamos el pacto, realmente no se lo ha tomado bien, pero ya sabes, son magos, no sé qué se puede esperar de ellos, aparte de mediocridad.- criticó Lodge.

- De ese hombre no esperes nada más que eso.- siseó Snape. Sirius les miró intermitentemente; de verdad necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando allí. ¿Por qué se comportaban como si fueran mejores amigos?- De todas formas, tú sólo eres un espectáculo de arrogancia.- atacó. Lodge sonrió malvadamente, antes de comentar con voz casual:

- Quizás sólo soy objetivo. Un mago no es mucho trabajo, y tú estás demasiado débil como para ser un oponente digno.- las alarmas de la cabeza de Sirius saltaron: si él era el mago… ¿Qué diablos era Snape? ¿Un vampiro?

- O quizás sólo te sobreestimes a ti mismo.- hubo un tenso silencio, y Snape añadió con voz fría.- ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

- Ciclo alimenticio, Severus. Tú entiendes, ¿no?- Lodge guiñó un ojo graciosamente y se marchó para alivio de Sirius.

Volvió a subir a su camastro, y mientras pensaba en toda esa conversación tan extraña que habían tenido Lodge y Snape, tratándose con tanta familiaridad, se quedó dormido.

**Día dos:**

Al día siguiente, Snape parecía un muerto viviente. Su piel estaba cerosa y blanca como la tiza, con profundas ojeras y labios amoratados. No comentó nada, pero Sirius podía ver el pequeño temblor en sus manos, como si tuviera frío. No fue sino hasta después de comer su ración de comida que Sirius aseveró:

- Eres un vampiro.- Snape le miró sin decir nada, como esperando alguna reacción exagerada por parte de Sirius. Éste tenía ya bastante experiencia cuando se trataba de revelar la verdadera naturaleza de alguien, y sabiamente, decidió no hacer bromas sobre ello ni asustarse ni nada que no fuera sosegado. Ahora Snape se había convertido en su verdugo.- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Sí.- susurró Snape. Según los cálculos de Sirius, llevaba al menos tres días sin comer. Siguió preguntando, escogiendo sus cuestiones de forma que Snape sólo tuviera que responder sí o no.

- ¿Formas parte de la manada de Lodge?

- ¿Manada? Por favor, Black, no me insultes de esa manera. No somos salvajes como los licántropos. Nos reunimos en clanes.- suspiró, al ver que Black esperaba una respuesta suya.

- Clanes. Bien. ¿De qué conoces a Lodge?- preguntó acusatoriamente. Ver a Snape tan débil y a la vez verlo como su verdugo hacía que las ganas de pelearse y burlarse de él cayeran en picado.

- Éramos vecinos.- Sirius alzó las cejas, esperando una respuesta un poco más larga. Snape suspiró, como si el simple esfuerzo de hablar le cansara sobrenaturalmente y propuso.- ¿Si te lo cuento dejarás de preguntar?

- Por hoy.- Snape gruñó disconforme, o al menos lo intentó. Se veía a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

- Basil y yo- empezó Snape. Sirius supuso que Basil era Lodge.- vivíamos en el mismo barrio. Nos hicimos amigos y eso; él era raro. Siempre iba por la sombra, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del Sol. Parecía como si le molestara demasiado el Sol.

Sirius se calló su propia burla; Snape siempre había sido rarito, así que Lodge debía de ser un payaso de feria para que Snape le calificara como raro. No obstante, siguió prestando atención.

- Cuando Basil cumplió nueve años le pidió a su padre un amigo que fuera como él.- Snape cerró los ojos un momento, respirando costosamente.- Como comprenderás, a su padre no se le ocurrió mejor idea que convertirme a mí en su mascota.

- Tenía siete años cuando ese cabrón de Edrick me mordió. Me acuerdo de haber ido varias veces a su casa a comer, de haberle tratado casi como un segundo padre…- la voz de Snape se perdió en el aire, mientras cerraba los ojos por última vez en el día.

Sirius le miró. No sabía si simplemente estaba dormido, o fingiendo, o quizás estaba verdaderamente inconsciente. Suspiró y subió a su camastro, pensando en lo que había dicho.

Sirius casi no podía creer que le estuviera compadeciendo, pero después de escuchar lo que le había contado, sentía un poco de lástima por él: su casi segundo padre le había transformado en un monstruo. Se preguntó a quién habría matado, de qué muertes se habría arrepentido.

**Día tres:**

Al día siguiente, Lodge volvió a bajar, pero no se quedó más de un minuto, al encontrar a Snape inconsciente todavía. Sirius le tocó la mejilla a media tarde, pensando que estaba muerto, pero fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

Gruñó, enseñando los dientes, y Sirius se quedó paralizado mirando cómo los enormes colmillos afilados salían de sus encías de una forma que parecía simplemente dolorosa. Al momento siguiente se relajó, dejándose caer en el camastro duro, y Sirius se sentó en el suelo, delante de la litera.

- Sigue contando.- Snape suspiró. No parecía él mismo, pensó Sirius. No se revolvía y se negaba contra sus deseos, como era más que usual. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y prosiguió su historia:

- Entré en Hogwarts, para desgracia de Basil y su padre, que consideraban a los magos seres inferiores. Dumbledore me aprovisionaba de sangre y me permitía salir al Bosque Prohibido a cazar mi propia comida.- hizo una pausa y Sirius frunció el ceño. Su respiración era apenas audible.- Me topé con Lupin un par de veces, pero no descubrí que era él hasta que tú me lanzaste a la boca del lobo, Black.

- Te quejaste a Dumbledore, cuando tú también eres una bestia.

- Cada día del mes. Lupin lo es un sólo día, pero no sabe controlarse.- Sirius frunció el ceño y preguntó, inclinándose con curiosidad hacia delante:

- ¿No te molesta que te llame bestia?

- No serías el primero ni el último que me dice eso.- desde su posición encogida, Snape alzó los hombros, quitándole peso a la palabra maldita.- Supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse.- hizo una pausa y continuó.- Me enteré de la verdad cuando cumplí diecisiete. Me volví loco de furia y asesiné a Edrick. Desde ese momento, perdí el contacto con Basil.

- ¿Y Dumbledore creyó que si tú venías todo se solucionaría?

- No. En realidad, sólo un vampiro puede negociar con otro vampiro; son las reglas del clan. Que venga un humano simplón a amenazar la tribu es de mala educación.

- Yo lo consideraría ofensivo, Severus.- dijo desde detrás de las rejas Lodge. Sirius se sobresaltó, pegando la espalda contra la pared. No le había oído llegar. Snape no se movió, Sirius no supo si era por el cansancio o parte de su estrategia.- También considero ofensivo jugar con la comida antes de comértela.

Y tan rápido como había venido, se fue. Parecía enfadado, y después de unos segundos, Sirius miró a Snape, alerta: creía entender por sus palabras que esperaba que Snape se lo zampara en algún momento.

Pero Snape…- Sirius ladeó la cabeza, pensando cómo podía Snape clavar sus colmillos en su cuello. De ninguna manera, mientras estuviera en ese estado tan lamentable en el que estaba. El profesor tosió un par de veces y cerró los ojos.

Sirius por el contrario pasó unas horas más apoyado contra la pared. Sacó su varita del bolsillo interior e intentó convocar una pequeña luz, pero no salió nada de la punta del palo. De hecho, en ese momento su varita sólo era una rama pulida, sin más valor o utilidad que ésa.

Snape comenzó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles pasada la media noche, cuando Sirius continuaba despierto. No podía negar que de verdad le causaba cierta curiosidad saber sobre él; nunca había oído hablar de vampiros vivos. De hecho, nunca había visto un vampiro que él supiera hasta ese momento.

Había leído, sí, pero no se asemejaba en nada a la propia experiencia, a su belleza de valor incalculable. Pensó en Lodge y luego en Snape: el segundo no se parecía en nada al estereotipo de vampiro que marcaba el primero.

Había pasado cuatros días de hambruna, pero en ningún momento había dejado de ser el grasiento Snivellus. Prestó atención a sus murmullos, acercándose un poco más a la cama. El cuerpo de Snape tiritaba sin control, de una forma similar al que tiritaba Remus cuando tenía fiebres altas después de su transformación.

Puso su mano en la frente del enfermo, y después de comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba ardiendo, se apartó. Miró entre la oscuridad una sola salida que pudiera solucionarle el problema, pero como ya había hecho varias veces en esos cuatro días, la celda seguía siendo impenetrable. Entonces miró de nuevo a Snape, con un plan tramándose en su cabeza.

Si conseguía sangre y alimentaba a Snape, Snape se volvería fuerte y perfecto como Lodge y podría enfrentarse a él. Se sonrojó, pensando en sus propios pensamientos: ¿Snape perfecto como Lodge? Ya quería ver cómo era posible una transformación tan radical.

No obstante, a riesgo de perder la vida, Sirius se tumbó en la misma cama que Snape, rígido. Desde su posición fetal, el mortífago pasó una mano por su pecho y le abrazó, como si se tratara de un oso de peluche.

Con cuidado, Sirius pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello de Snape y le movió hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho. Luego, quieto en la oscuridad, cerró los ojos, tratando de hacerse a la idea mental de que no era Snape al que estaba abrazando en una celda mugrienta y húmeda.

**Día cuatro:**

El cuarto día de su encierro, Sirius se despertó desorientado. En seguida miró a Snape, que seguía aparentemente dormido, y con cuidado le volvió a dejar la cabeza en la madera de la cama, levantándose. Comió su ración de comida y entonces decidió poner su plan en marcha.

Despertó a Snape, lo que le costó quince minutos. Le agitó y le gritó durante un rato, hasta que recuperó el sentido, mareado y luego le preguntó:

- Si te diera parte de mi sangre, ¿nos sacarías de aquí?

- Depende de cuanta estemos hablando.- siseó. A pesar del aspecto horrible que tenía, Snape parecía malditamente enfadado por las formas agresivas de Sirius de despertarlo. Y pensar que la noche anterior le había abrazado, pensó el fugitivo.

- A ser posible preferiría estar vivo.- ironizó Sirius. Snape le miró y luego volvió a ser él mismo: la determinación férrea volvió a brillar en sus ojos mientras ordenaba:

- Llena el cuenco con tu sangre. Supongo que eso bastará.

Sirius siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de Snape hasta la vasija en la que aparecía cada día su alimento y alzó las cejas, estupefacto. ¿No esperaría Snape que llenara todo el cuenco, no?

Sirius suspiró y sacó su navaja, que siempre llevaba consigo, por si surgía una emergencia. Sacó el filo desgastado y le dio una patada a la vasija metálica, que quedó al lado de la litera. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, tal y como había hecho el día en que le preguntó a Snape por Lodge, y acercó la navaja a su piel desnuda del antebrazo. Cerró los ojos, volvió la cara y presionó débilmente, cuando Snape gruñó:

- Mira lo que haces, Black. Si te matas, prefiero que tengas alguna utilidad.- añadió con crueldad. Habitual en él, pensó Sirius, mirándole con odio.

Sin embargo le hizo caso. Observó como el filo de la daga se introducía en su piel poco a poco y puso su brazo encima del cuenco, mirando como lentamente la sangre roja y espesa caía en él. Parpadeó varias veces cuando se mareó, cinco minutos después, y finalmente retiró el brazo, taponando la arteria a la altura de la articulación.

Con debilidad le pasó el cuenco a Snape, que bebió rápidamente de él. Cuando se sintió desfallecer por la pérdida de sangre, la mano de Snape se colocó en su antebrazo con fuerza desmedida y dejó de sentir dolor.

Desde el suelo, observó a su némesis con curiosidad: parecía haber rejuvenecido veinte años al menos de golpe. Su piel ya no era cerosa sino simplemente pálida y quizás, en lo más hondo de Sirius, se comenzaba a asemejar a la perfección de Lodge.

Snape le levantó del suelo con agilidad casi impropia de él y abrió la puerta con magia. Sirius no le prestó mucha atención a aquel pequeño detalle y se dejó llevar, mientras sentía la fiebre aumentar. Se sentía tan débil y enfermo que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derrumbarse en brazos de Snape.

Subieron con cuidado las escaleras de las mazmorras y una vez estuvieron en la gran sala del trono, los demás vampiros comenzaron a apartarse a su paso. Sirius los vio entre niebla, mirándoles tanto a Snape como a él mismo como si fueran animales de feria.

Snape le tiró descuidadamente al banco de la mesa de la izquierda y se plantó frente al trono, donde estaba sentado Lodge. Desde la perspectiva de Sirius, Snape parecía mil veces más amenazador que antes con esos colmillos afilados de cuatro centímetros al menos.

- Pensé que el mago no sobreviviría.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías?- preguntó Snape, ignorando el comentario de Basil. El aludido sonrió y se levantó.

- Sí, esto era lo que quería. Un combate justo y una venganza justa por mi padre.

Los ojos de Snape se endurecieron más a ser posible y saltó sobre su enemigo, que le esquivó con agilidad. En seguida lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego, que Snape esquivó escondiéndose tras un pilar.

El combate prosiguió entre haces de colores durante unos cinco minutos, cuando Snape atrapó a su oponente. Su brazo derecho abrazaba a Lodge, manteniéndole pegado a su cuerpo, mientras la mano izquierda, en su pelo, movía la cabeza para dejar a la vista su cuello.

Sirius vio como Snape clavaba lentamente sus colmillos en Basil y su garganta comenzaba a trabajar. Su nuez, pronunciada, subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras Basil se retorcía débilmente y se contraía en fuertes espasmos entre sus brazos.

La sala estaba inusitadamente callada, lo que hizo que el horrible crujido del cuello de Lodge se oyera demasiado bien para el gusto de Sirius, que entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia sintió ganas de vomitar.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo y Snape se limpió los restos de la sangre con aspereza, mientras tomaba a Sirius del brazo. Volvió a sujetarle y cargó con él hasta el límite de aparición. Afuera estaba todo demasiado oscuro como para ser un atardecer. En la verja de Hogwarts, sin embargo, Sirius se desplomó, perdiendo el conocimiento.

**Día siete:**

Tres días pasaron hasta que Sirius despertó. Su alta fiebre le había hecho delirar y tener sueños extraños, recordando la transformación de Snape, que aunque no respondía al sentido clásico de belleza, guardaba cierta elegancia que había empezado a obsesionar a Sirius.

Se levantó de la cama de Grimmauld Place y salió al pasillo, dirigiéndose a las cocinas. Estaba en la escalera cuando Harry le atacó, abrazándole y tomándole desprevenido. Después de las felicitaciones y de escuchar la angustia de Harry, padrino y ahijado bajaron a la cocina.

Había olvidado por completo que era Navidad, así que le tomó por sorpresa ver todos los adornos navideños colgados por la casa. Sonrió y cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione le pidieron que contara la historia de lo que había pasado, Sirius sonrió, comenzando:

- Dumbledore me mandó a mí y también a Snape a salvarte. Cuando llegamos…- contó una historia imaginaria y asombrosa que no era, ni por asomo, lo que había sucedido de verdad. Omitió la verdadera naturaleza de Snape y todo el asunto de Lodge y continuó.- Y entonces derroté a los dos guardias con un bombarda y…

- No recuerdo esa parte de tu historia, Black.- susurró una voz grave detrás de los cuatro. Sirius se giró, enfrentando a un Snape, que si bien no era el muchacho rejuvenecido, conservaba todavía la piel tersa. Sirius se ruborizó, recordando los sueños eróticos y extraños que había estado teniendo con el vampiro.

- Snape.

- Black.- reconoció con burla Snape.- Dumbledore requiere tu presencia en su oficina de inmediato. Luego ven a mi despacho.

Tan rápido como había venido, se fue. Con extrañas sensaciones en el pecho, Sirius dejó al trío dorado con la palabra en la boca, marchando rápidamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Recordó las palabras de Snape, el cómo había intentado venderle como carnaza por orden del Director y comenzó a sentir la furia en el pecho. Entró por la red flú y en seguida atacó:

- ¡Quiso venderme! ¡Por eso quería que fuera con Snape a la guarida de los vampiros!

- Me has malinterpretado, Sirius.- dijo amablemente el anciano. En ese momento, a Sirius no le parecía tan amable.- Lo que quería era que vigilaras a Severus y le recordaras su lugar entre los magos.

- Miente.- se sorprendió a sí mismo defendiendo a Snape.- La idea siempre fue cambiarme por Harry, sacrificarme sin que yo lo supiera.

- Era un sacrificio necesario, Sirius, compréndeme.

- No puedo hacerlo. No más.- Sirius se sintió impactado por sus palabras. Lo reconocía abiertamente: pensaba sacrificarle y llevarle a su muerte.

Salió de allí furioso, dando un portazo tras de sí. Se transformó en perro y corrió con agilidad por los corredores, hasta llegar al despacho de Snape. Pensó en ladrar o arañar la puerta, pero antes de que llegara la entrada se abrió sola, como por arte de magia.

El perro ladeó la cabeza, curioso, y entró. La puerta se volvió a cerrar detrás de él y Sirius miró en el despacho, esperando ver a Snape en algún lugar oscuro haciendo su truco de magia. No obstante, no había rastro alguno de él.

Se sentó en la silla durante menos de un minuto, antes de levantarse y empezar a curiosear, aburrido. Había un montón de tarros con bichos feos dentro y una pequeña puerta en la oscuridad. Entró por allí, imaginando que encontraría el dormitorio del slytherin.

Sirius se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: sólo era el diminuto almacén de pociones de Snape, que para variar, estaba lleno de tarros con más líquidos asquerosos. Hizo una mueca de desprecio y se giró para volver al despacho, pero Snape ya había llegado y le miraba a un palmo de distancia.

- Black.- dijo secamente.- No te he dado permiso para curiosear en mi despacho.

Por un momento, las imágenes de Snape rejuvenecido, la lucha con Lodge y sus sueños se mezclaron tan intensamente que se mareó, sujetándose en la túnica de Snape, lo primero que tenía a mano. Luego se soltó, más que enfadado consigo mismo que con Snape y resopló:

- Como si tuvieras gran cosa aquí dentro.

- Ahora soy el nuevo líder del clan de Lodge.- informó Snape. Sirius frunció el seño, sin mirarle y preguntó:

- ¿Y? ¿Eso qué me importa a mí?- esperó una respuesta que no llegó, y finalmente alzó la vista.- ¿Snape?

Sirius le miró por primera vez a la cara en ese diminuto almacén y se sintió más que extraño. Se sentía tan tentado a besarle, y a la vez sólo quería seguir admirándole, y todo eso resultaba tan extraño que acabó rebajándose a sus más bajos instintos.

Puso las manos en las caderas de Snape y le besó con la torpeza de un colegial, pensando en lo extraño que era: Sirius Black, él, que era un Don Juan, que todo lo que se movía conquistaba, era tímido cuando se trataba de Snape.

Snape correspondió totalmente a su beso y finalmente le separó de sí con el ceño fruncido, como si algo estuviera mal. De hecho, en cuanto cortó la conexión visual con Snape, Sirius sintió también que algo estaba mal.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó Sirius, intentando sonar enfadado. Snape se tocó los labios, como si estuviera sumido en un trance, y susurró:

- Creo que estamos vinculados.- Sirius le miró, haciendo un gesto de incomprensión que Snape pasó totalmente por alto, puesto que siguió susurrando.- Como me ofreciste tu sangre desinteresadamente…

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confuso Sirius. Snape siguió murmurando entre dientes.

- Por eso me siento tan raro cuando te miro… Por eso el beso….

- ¡Snape!- gritó Sirius, intentando llamar su atención. El slytherin salió de su propio trance y le miró, frunciendo el ceño, molesto por sus gritos.

- No grites. Lo que trato de decir es que ahora tenemos un contrato mágico vinculante. Mi magia ancestral de vampiro te ha elegido como su… pareja,- susurró Snape con una mueca extraña.- porque me entregaste tu sangre en un gesto altruista.

- Ah, así que ahora estamos casados sin opción a divorcio, ¿no?- preguntó Sirius. En cierta parte era una broma, pero por otra, el tema era demasiado serio.- ¡Pues qué bien! ¡Justo lo que deseaba, tener que verte todos los días!

- Aunque tus palabras sean ofensivas, empiezo a encontrar difícil el odiarte.- Snape se acercó a él demasiado: sus frentes se tocaban y el slytherin le examinaba como si tuviera la respuesta a sus preguntas. Extrañado por su actitud estrambótica, Sirius intentó apartarse.

Tan pronto como quiso moverse, su cerebro ordenó lo contrario: volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Snape, encontrando esa sensación placentera. Y para su desgracia, Snape tenía razón: empezaba a encontrar difícil el volver a ese odio visceral que albergaban ambos.

- Quizás no esté tan mal como había pensado.- murmuró Sirius contra los labios de Severus. Éste sonrió maliciosamente y susurró a su vez:

- _Quizás_.


End file.
